


DeterminationTale

by JustAWeirdPansexual



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fishsticks Appreciation, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus and Sans Are Not Related (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans doesn’t know that they’re not related but Paps does, Sans is a self centered brat who think he’s the only who can remember resets, Sans lies to papyrus and paps knows so their relationship will be rocky by the end of this, Undyne Remembers Resets (Undertale), When the truth comes out there will be ✨Drama✨, that last tag was for undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdPansexual/pseuds/JustAWeirdPansexual
Summary: Ok, this is an AU I made up. Basically I thought of Handplates, Undyne’s Determination she can somehow make by herself, and a fanon  backstory about Chara I heard about and jammed it all together. First chapter is about the AU. The AU is in my version of PastTale, which is a section of a past time (like back when the underground were kids) in Undertale. So of course everyone has a PastTale of their own, like an example is that people make Handplates happen in their stories. Some do not and do the Good Dadster part. Watch the comic, Don’t Have To Hide on YT to understand.The AU belongs to me! But Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. If you want to use my AU, please credit me and don’t say it’s yours.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne & Chara (Undertale)





	DeterminationTale

So basically, Papyrus used to be a human and he would go by the name, “Paris” (Cliché right?). He named himself that because he always wanted to go to France 🇫🇷  
Of course that would never happen, but before that, let’s go all the the way back.  
He had a good life. He had two friends which were named Chara (Paris was age 10 at the time). Undyne was a fish monster and Chara was human just like him. This took place before the war. They lived in a village. His soul trait was rare. He showed two traits in his soul. A half of his soul was kindness and the other was Integrity.

(Y’all know damn well why he has those two traits. Don’t judge me *cough* I believe in you, human. I welcome you with open arms! *cough* )

Chara had the soul trait Determination and Undyne could make her own. She’s probably the first monster to have that! It’s really rare. To the point of people thinking it’s a myth! Anyway, because of me and Chara having “unusual features” like them having red eyes, having the soul trait determination and me having two soul traits. We were bullied. Undyne did her best to help but normally she couldn’t fight back and end up beat up. One day, something changed. 

They were bullying us as usual but Undyne looked angry.  
“Undyne, are you okay?” I asked, looking over in concern.  
She didn’t answer.  
The bullies ignored her but only when they said something rude about our parents, did she do something.

“No wonder your parents didn’t want you!” 

Undyne said, “Let them alone.” 

“What are you gonna do, fish sticks?” The leader said as he was given high fives for the nickname. 

“I said... LEAVE. THEM. ALONE.” She said summoning a spear.  
The bullies’s eyes widened and they ran. Undyne throw the spear in front of where they about to ran to. They stopped and went in the other direction, screaming for their lives. 

“Ha. Ha. They deserved it. Those punks....” she said as she collapsed.  
“Undyne!” Chara and I shouted as we carried her to a bench.  
We got our water bottle and put it to her lips. She began to drink.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Huh? I should be asking you that! What they said about your parents..”

“It’s okay. I’ve heard worse.” Undyne had a furious look on her face. 

“Those idiots. I’ll tear them to shreds!” She said as she tried to get up. She fell down again.  
“Maybe not..”  
After an awkward silence, Chara tried to make a conversation.  
“Undyne, do you know what was that? The spear and everything!” 

“I don’t know actually. I just imagined making a spear and bringing it out.”  
I thought for a moment. ‘What type of monster magic was that? It was in the library. Come on, brain! I read this the other day.’ Suddenly I remembered. 

“I know!” I said while snapping my fingers. Undyne and Chara looked at me in confusion. 

“It’s energy magic. When a human or monster uses their own energy to make their magic. While it’s powerful, it has drawbacks. Using too much energy can make you turn to dust because monster souls are weaker than humans”. I then looked at Undyne. 

“So you better not do anything stupid, or I’ll dust you just to bring you back and kill you again.” I said with a stern face. But to Undyne and Chara, it looked a pout.  
They started laughing. 

“Oh you think I’m joking!?” I said while lunging for Undyne. 

“Oof! What do you think you’re doing?” Undyne said.  
I started tickling her.  
“Ah- stop! Uncle! U-uncle. FUHUHUHU!!!” I smiled proudly and stopped. 

“You little-“ She chased me around the school yard as Chara began to read a book.  
“Idiots.” She chuckled. 

———  
Fast forward... (Undyne’s POV) 

People were screaming. Fire was everywhere and dust scattered the streets. I had just watched my parents die in front of me. I was wandering the streets with my friends looking for survivors. I heard people shout, “I see them!”  
We ran like the wind but we were no match for the guns. I got shot in the leg but it was just a gaze. It still hurt like a bitch though. I took some food and ate it. My injury healed and my HP was full again.  
“Come on!” I said. “This way!” 

We made it to a river. I saw flashlights and shadows of people.  
“On the count of three, we’re going to jump.” Chara and Paris exchanged scared looks.  
“One. Two. Thr-!” I stopped. I saw Paris being dragged away. 

“Oh hell no! No one takes my baguette! Chara jump before it’s too late!” I got my spear out. 

“But-“ they started.  
“GO!” I yelled. They jumped. 

“Time to save my friend.” I say before leaping into battle. 

———  
(Still Undyne’s POV) 

There was so much blood. As I injured and even killed some, I felt my LOVE go up. It was kind of thrilling. I shook my head to try and get rid of the dark thought. I got to get Paris! I grabbed him and threw him into the river. Just as I was about to go next, I failed to notice someone behind me. Last thing I heard was Paris shouting my name before I slipped into unconscious.  
———  
Notes

Going to continue writing later. It’s almost 1am and I have school tomorrow. I have to wake up at 6am. I’m not done writing with the AU yet, don’t worry. I’m just gonna publish this so I don’t lose all my progress on writing this.


End file.
